


【Albus' Dream】黑甜梦乡

by VONlklk



Series: 【Albus' Dream】黑甜梦乡 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VONlklk/pseuds/VONlklk
Summary: 邓多多的梦





	【Albus' Dream】黑甜梦乡

**Author's Note:**

> 此处部分描写来自《1984》中温斯顿的梦

忏悔

“珍宝在何处，心也在何处”  
阿不思·邓布利多梦到了他的家人  
他想:阿利安娜去世时，他大概十八岁，那个夏天他从霍格沃茨毕业，正准备和多吉周游世界，那时的年轻巫师都是这么做的。

此刻，他正梦到他的父亲母亲和阿利安娜坐在他下面很深的某个地方。他们都抬头望着他，好像他是个陌生人，他想要大声呼唤他们，但他好像吃了呕吐味的多味豆。他们是在地下的某个地方，比如说戈德里克山谷的那口黑糊糊的井底里或者墓穴里——那是个已然离他很远的地方，却仍在不停下沉的地方  
他们是在一艘沉船的船舱里，通过越来越发黑的海水抬头看着他。船舱里仍有些空气，他们仍旧能看见他，他也仍旧能看见她们，但是他们一直在往下沉，下沉到绿色的海水中，再过一会儿就会把他们永远淹没不见了。  
这种令人窒息绝望的感觉，除了他的家人逝去之时，1899年的夏末也是。

那个夏天，1899年，他遇到了盖勒特·格林德沃。他们像火与锅那样密不可分，他们比亲兄弟还亲，他们甚至立下永不伤害彼此的誓言。  
这几乎改变了他的一生。  
也不能完全怪格林德沃，是他自己太忽视阿利安娜了，他对她的爱和关注实在不够。

他是罪人。  
少年时代他是受人追捧的天才少年巫师  
是霍格沃茨受人爱戴的黑魔法防御术教授

可他是罪人，  
他直接或间接造成了阿利安娜的死亡  
他一手助长了格林德沃，  
他甚至不能对抗格林德沃，尽管那人的魔爪从未触及英格兰的土地  
他有罪  
他无数次向梅林忏悔

突然他站在戈德里克山谷的一片草地上，那是个夏日的午后。草地柔软，轻盈，似乎空气中弥漫着柠檬雪宝的气息。过去他和盖勒特常在那里见面。他坚持用盖勒特称呼年少的恋人，因为盖勒特·格林德沃几乎是两个人，至少在他看来。实际上阿不思·邓布利多，真正的他，已经在1899年的夏末死去了，这是事实。也许是他自己闭上了眼睛，选择相信。  
阿不思·邓布利多有着孩童般的天真，就像稚子相信圣诞老人，尽管他还在母亲膝上就学会了谎言。  
他看见盖勒特，但跑向自己。  
他低下头，他成为了过去的自己。

 

他不记得自己了，或者说，他只记得过去的自己，一场魔力暴动让他重回1899年。  
他似乎幻影移行到了戈德里克山谷，触发了守护魔咒，被盖勒特带回了纽蒙迦德，那个悬崖上的囚笼。


End file.
